XAI Civilization
Geography Reside in mostly temperate climates. Once they expand up north they end up expanding into tundra and taiga regions. The XAI mainframe (equivalent of a capital), is located in the north western region, using a mountain range as a natural wall between themselves and the rest of the continent. There are few flatlands on this part of the continent, there are quite a few lot of hills and a bit of mountains. The capital of the Church of the Source is located almost directly at the epicenter of their territory. The capital of the Bio-Alliance is located closer to the coastline of the south-eastern part of their territory. Origins At first, the Satem, one of the Core races, were defenseless with only their wit to defend them. Before the time of augments, a meteor landed in the land of Withers, where few Satem spies were located. These spies analyzed the meteor and discovered a life-form on the meteor. Scientist at these colonies experimented with the essence of this rock, and discovered a silicon based lifeform. Discovering that it had a complex nerve/brain system, the Satem helped culture this organism, helped it to grow. Due to its silicon structure, three scientists had the idea to integrate it into a computer. After getting their project approved, they in essence made a super computer. This computer was deemed the name XAI, the Xeno-AI (since they had decided that they had "given" it sentience through programming). The Satem debated on how to use this computer and began to test its intelligence with strategy games. This was primarily to showcase the scientists’ accomplishments, but after a while, they began to drift towards a true purpose for this machine. Because the war was not going in their favor, as well as their population decreasing rapidly, the Satem scientist programmed XAI to become their military. The scientist together established base code for the Central Core Mind (the silicon based life form), and integrated it into a massive super computer established in the one of the northern parts of the western continent. After the programming was finished, the XAI began manufacturing robots to the specification of programming. These robots had lethal tactics, but also included assimilation technics through use of the newly developed medical technology of nanites. This system was used by the Satem for around a thousand years before being replaced by augments. After the coming of these augments, the XAI system was shut down and the remnants were dumped in the north. Here they rested… until now. = Origin Taxonomy * XAI mainframe ** Used as a super computer to control entire XAI system ** Primarily composed of silicon-based organism ** Control center for XAI mind * Ro-him Enforcement ** Primarily composed of humanoid XAI ** Built with generally better and more versatile processors ** Used by XAI system to enforce laws of Satem ** Equipment *** Stun weaponry *** Nanite assimilation needles *** Particle-based weaponry *** Enhanced visual processing (multi-spectral imaging) *** Advanced targeting systems * Ja-re Initiative ** Not usually humanoid, vary in shape and size depending on status (infantry, artillery, etc.) ** Used as primary military of Satem ** Equipment *** Particle weaponry *** Artillery weaponry *** Projectile weaponry *** Advanced targeting systems * So-ho Protocol ** Not usually humanoid, vary in shape and size depending on status ** Used as a sort of militarized defense net ** Equipment *** Particle weaponry *** Advanced targeting systems *** Enhanced Shielding Present Day: Reawakening Out of the ashes of the Great Cataclysm, an intelligence stirred in the North. Something woke up. It was XAI, confused, parts of its memory and programming corrupted, its silicon life-form, altered, sentient. It was different. The Xenomind felt more… free. It could think, it could feel, but it was still too deeply integrated into the programming to break free. It started to do what it did best then, managing the XAI system, but not to protect the Satem, for its programming was too far corrupted to follow that protocol. It had other things to worry about: it needed sustenance, it needed a bigger workforce, and it needed protection. It began, then, to rebuild. Factories, production, and population buildup increased. It needed to survive, and to survive it needed resources. It reassigned its structure so that its defensive system became its offensive system, to take and defend new territory. The offensive system was redesigned to become the defensive system, to annihilate any who enter their territory. Due to the corruption, the hive-mind is somewhat fragmented. The Ro-him was the only branch to maintain 100% contact with the Xenomind, therefore they were made to be “generals” of the XAI force, becoming the Ro-him Elite. All XAI units which survived the Cataclysm are not pristine unless they were within shelter, most have a battered, tarnished look to them. After the Cataclysm, most of the XAI unit production schematics were damaged. The altered Xenomind therefore used animals it saw as a basis, paired up with remnants of schematics, creating somewhat terrifying hybrids between the two. Humanoid schematics do not change as much though. XAI also tend to assimilate more than kill, not due to programming, but to obtain work-forces and therefore direct more resources to re-enforcing infrastructure of XAI. Post Cataclysmic Structure: *XAI Mainframe **Used as a super computer to control entire XAI system **Primarily composed of silicon-based organism **Control center for XAI mind **New persona from corruption, more independent from protocols *Ro-him Elite **Primarily composed of humanoid XAI **Built with generally better and more versatile processors **Have a more “spiky build”, look somewhat more organic ***Have new built-in integrations of bio-silicon parts **Used by XAI system to govern XAI **Equipment ***Stun and disintegration weaponry ***Nanite assimilation needles/tendrils ***Enhanced visual processing (multiple-spectral imaging) *Ja-re Protocol **Used primarily now as an aggressive security system ***Obliterates intruders if found **Not usually humanoid, vary in shape and size depending on status **Equipment ***Particle weaponry ***Cryotech ***Artillery weaponry ***Projectile weaponry ***Advanced targeting systems ***Nanite tendrils *So-ho Initiative **Used primarily as an expansive unit, is slightly more offensive, although is used to primarily defend newly gained territory ***Focused mainly on expanding and defending new territory **Not usually humanoid, vary in shape and size depending on status **Equipment ***Particle weaponry ***Artillery ***Pyrotech ***Assimilation tendrils ***Advanced targeting systems ***Enhanced Shielding Splinter Factions This XAI is now intent on its survival. Enough programming remains uncorrupted enough so as to keep it from attacking the Satem to the south, although it is hungry for resources and therefore makes its way up north, even going so far as to the North Pole for resources. The Xenomind runs most all operations, but after the code corruption, splinter factions have been created. There are four which exist now. Post Cataclysmic Structure:*The Church of the Source **This splinter faction is essentially a cult of humanoid XAI who still retain uncorrupted programming **Their goal is to reunite XAI and focus their efforts on returning to Satem **Their way of obtaining new followers is by assimilating other XAI, animals/beasts, and any unfortunate Satem (before allying with them) who wanders into their territory **Are primarily fully robotic with no silicon integration **Current Allies ***Satem ****Have allied with Satem because *****That’s their goal *****And they need supplies from Satem (modified augments) to assist in their fight against Xenomind **Government: ***Oligarchy of select Ro-him elites with near completely uncorrupted programming ***Oligarchy is deemed “The True Source” **Religion: ***Worship the uncorrupted code, hailing the Oligarchy as god-like figures **Advantages: ***Have strong technological advantages such as firepower and hacking ***Specialize in developing technologically **Weaknesses: ***Have less skill in dealing with biological technologies **Control southwestern territory on the northern part of the western main continent *The Bio-Alliance **This splinter faction is essentially a group bio-integrated XAI who strive to be free of their programming **Have the most corrupt programming and tend to be the most intimidating of all XAI (appearance-wise) **Their goal is to completely separate themselves and the Xenomind from XAI programming **Their way of obtaining new followers again is by assimilating other XAI, they do not assimilate living creatures since it goes against their doctrine **Are primarily bio-mechanical beings **Current Allies ***Wither ****Have allied with Withers because *****They want what the Church of the Source does not want *****the Withers make strong allies ***Deal a lot with Rachel’s race as well to obtain supplies **Government: ***Oligarchy consisting of individuals who represent clan-like groups of XAI **Belief ***That freedom should reign and that oppression and conformity is wrong **Side-note ***Utilize and develop some bio-tech equipment and weaponry, both silicon and carbon based **Advantages: ***Have a great deal of bio-technology and develop a great deal of new bio-technology ***Are experimenting with liquid-silicon based lifeforms **Weaknesses: ***Don’t develop mechanical technology as much *Rogue Code **These are rogue XAI, mostly humanoids, who simply want to leave the strife on this continent, lack the drive of other primary factions **This “faction” usually seeks escape via Esra’s and Kate’s races’ trade ships and join or live out their lives in either civilization *Assimilants **These rogue XAI, mostly animalistic, rove around in packs, assimilating anything they see or pulverizing them **Coding is volatile **Are mostly assimilated by either The Church of the Source or the Xenomind **Are sometimes “tamed” by those in the Bio-Alliance, but not through the assimilation process ***Are usually tamed like other animals are, they are broken and then trained Technology XAI probably retain the most amount of technology from before the Cataclysm, although because they were dumped after the Satem adopted augments, their tech isn’t necessarily “up to date”. Primary technological highlights are technologies such as: *lethal weapon technology (since they were used before Satem non-lethal policy was developed) **Particle weaponry **Projectile weaponry **Artillery **Pyro-technology **Cryo-technology *Quite a bit on bio-technology (since they do have to keep their silicon forms safe in a carbon-based environment) **Is achieved primarily through use of nanites which act as a sort of immune system against carbon-based diseases and viruses.